


drunk (and) in love

by orphan_account



Series: Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two in the morning and you're about to break down outside Matt's apartment.  That is, if you don't pass out first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk (and) in love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so shocked people actually care about these. It makes it a lot easier to justify my daydreaming about Matt, so thanks everyone!

Josie’s had kicked you out. That’s how you knew, even in your inebriated state, that your life was a mess. What you weren’t entirely sure of was how you had ended up slumped over at the door to Matt’s apartment.

When you had first stumbled up the stairs, you had been full of energy and had began knocking immediately.

“Matt! Matty Murdock, let me in!” He hadn’t responded.

Quickly you lost your zeal and sat down. He was probably asleep, you figured. Asleep, oblivious to the idiot camped outside, hoping against hope he would wake up.

“Y'know, Matt…” You started, not quite sure why you were talking. “It wasn’t always like this. I was fine at university. Didn’t care for you much at all.”

You remembered, vaguely, hanging out with Foggy and his friend at college bars on the nights your roommate drove you out. You liked them well enough, but had always preferred to stick to yourself.

“Matt, what happened? Seriously, if I could pinpoint when…” You jabbed your finger out in front of you. You could hear the slur in your voice but didn’t care. “It must have been… Maybe it’s the new glasses. Yeah, I like those. They make you look cooler.” You yawned, letting you're head hit the door with a SLAM. Groaning, you leaned forward so your weight was no longer on the door.

“And the suits don’t help. Something about a well-dressed man that just…”

Suddenly, you felt something cool on your back and you turned around. The door behind you was open and you were staring into Matt’s apartment.

“Shit.” You cursed, feeling suddenly sober and struggling to your feet. You swooned, but Matt caught you.

“[Y/N]? What are you doing here?”

His voice was sleepy, but laced with concern.

“I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I’d drip - drop - by.” You tried to sound casual.

“Hey, hey, you’re lucky we didn’t have to fish you out of the drunk tank.” Matt put a hand on your face, gently, and brushed your hair out of your eyes. “What did you do?”

His hand was so warm. You almost wanted to cry, but that was just the alcohol talking. Hopefully.

“Tried to drink away my problems.” You joked, wishing he would either let go of your face or just kiss you already.

“I know that feeling.” You couldn’t see in the dark, but a hunch told you there were some empty bottles of Matt’s own on the counter. “Did it help?”

You sniffled, much to your own disgust. “If it had, I wouldn’t be here.”

Matt’s hands dropped from your cheeks. Finally. One hand hovered hesitantly by your shoulder before dropping all the way down.

“You wanna talk?” Matt asked, and you knew he meant well, but something about his touches, the tone of his voice, it threw you over the edge.

“Damn it, Matt! Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” You exclaimed, regretting your outburst immediately. Matt stepped away in shock. Suddenly you realized he had never seen you angry before. It was too late to stop talking, though, so you took a deep breath and continued.

“Sorry. It’s just, the past little while, it’s been hard to deal. I know you’d never go for someone like me, but it’s better to put these cards on the table, I guess.”

“[Y/N]…” Matt started, but he didn’t know what to say.

“Anyways, for the past while, I don’t really know how to put it… I really wanna kiss you right now.”

You exhaled sharply, feeling the relief of your honesty. Revelling in it, you nearly missed Matt’s whispered “so do it.” Nearly.

All of your hesitations disappeared as you pressed - or rather crashed - your lips into Matt’s. If he could taste the alcohol on your lips, he didn’t care. His hands returned to your cheeks, pulling you close. Your hands found his waist and wrapped around him.

And then it was over as soon as it had started and your lips felt peculiarly warm and your entire body buzzed with electricity. Matt, ever adorable, pressed a small kiss on your forehead and spoke into your ear, warm breath tickling the skin.

“Maybe you should get some rest.”

You “m-hmm”-ed in agreement but given the way you felt, it was hard to imagine you would be able to get any rest at all.


End file.
